People Jade Hates
by Kellouka2
Summary: Jade's videos for the Slap. She talks about people she hates. And she hates a lot of people... and Beck... At the first video, she talks about people she hates. At the second one, she still hates people. At the third, she tells what she loves about people she hates. At the fourth, she tells what she LOVED about Beck. Humor. Rated T.
1. People Jade Hates

**Okay... Just a random one-shot I came up with when I was watching the videos about what Jade hates *again*... ;P I hope you'll like it!**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_People Jade Hates_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I entered my room holding a cup of coffee, as always. I left the cup on my desk and lay on my bed. I was observing the ceiling, as I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, I came up with the idea. A video for the ... Why not? But what kind of video?

Things I love? I don't have many things that I love actually...

Interviews with tots? What about it? But I don't know what to ask them...

Maybe I could make another video about stuff I hate... Yeah, I could talk about the thing I hate the most in my life... Beck. Wait, Beck isn't a thing... Even thought he acts like a bag of stones... Whatever... Maybe I could make a video about people I hate... Yeah, I could say why I hate Beck so much...

I took a sip of my coffee and grabbed my camera from the cupboard. I placed it on the desk and sat on the bed opposite of it. I took a sheet of paper under my bed and a permanent marker from the desk. I wrote quickly on the paper the name of this segment. 'People I Hate'... I turned the camera on.

I took a deep breath. "Okay... I was just bored and I thought of making a new video. This video is gonna be about people I hate. And believe me... I hate a lot of people..." I added.

"Oh! I almost forgot." I paused and took the paper. "I have a sign for you." I showed the 'sign' at the camera smiling bitterly. "Yeah... I used only a sheet of paper and I permanent marker. I know... It's fabulous..." I commented sarcastically.

I shook my head. "Okay... Let's start... First of all, I hate Beck." I stated. "Do you hear this Beck? I hate you! Okay? I can't understand how could you not open the stupid door! I mean... You said you loved me, right?" I stopped and inhaled, trying to calm down. "The way you broke up with me was the worst way to break up with someone! You should have better dumped me with a text... And then... you tried to kiss Vega! And that's why I hate you." I finished.

I took another sip of my coffee and continued, "Also, I have the Vega sisters.  
The older Vega, Trina, is a psycho girl... A big-head girl with no feelings. She kissed Beck a week after my break-up with him... She thinks she's beautiful and talented... But she's only a stupid girl." I paused and took a deep breath.

"The younger Vega sister, Tori, is a _princess_. She's Miss Perfect, like, her name must be Tori _Perfect _Vega. She takes the lead roles, she sings better than everyone... Ugh! I just can't take it! Tori, if you're looking at me right now, do people a favor and fall from a cliff, okay? Thanks." I paused. "Oh! Also, another reason why I hate Tori, is the fact that she said one of the words I hate the most in front of me. We were trapped in Beck's RV, I had just sweated, I was very hot and thirsty, and she said the word _moist_! I wanted to punch her in the face so bad... But I was too tired and thirsty to do so... Who cares if her tongue is moist or not, I mean... no one asked her!" I exclaimed angrily.

"And don't forget Beck. I hate him. He acts like a complete jerk. We broke up some months ago and he had already kissed Trina two times, he tried to kiss Tori two times and he has evey day a new date! Are we serious?" I sighed and took a sip of my coffee.

"Then, another person I hate, is Robbie. That freakish weird boy who uses make-up and has a puppet to flirt... Ugh... I can't stand being in the same room with Robbie for more than two hours... You know... I still hate him from that Robarazzi thing... He may be a good singer, but his songs are... weird. Like, do you remember the Diddly-Bops? Oh my God... I'm trying to forget that experience... Whatever, he wrote a _song _for kids about broken glass." I rolled my eyes. "Is there any normal person who thinks that a song about broken glass is appropriate for 4-year-olds?" I asked the camera...

"Also, I hate Beck. Did I mention him? It doesn't matter if I did. I hate him. I could understand that our relationship was done a long time ago... When Miss Perfect told him to kiss her in front of the whole class, and me. He said only 'Little weird...' and then he continued saying 'Let's do this'..." I mocked Beck's voice. "I mean... Is there a boy who loves his girlfriend and accepts kissing another girl in front of his sexy and beautiful girlfriend? I don't think so Beck!" I shouted.

I sighed and continued talking... "Okay... Who else do I hate? Did I mention Festus? No? Okay... I also hate Festus. That guy made us go to the stupid Yerba for vacation. And Yerba was on war condition! Worst vacation ever! We were forced to perfom to their blind king, or whatever he was, and Miss Perfect went to prison." I paused and smiled victoriously. "Well... Actually, that was nice... But then Robbie killed the king's octopus and we all went to prison with Tori. And the worst part was the fact that we had Robbie with us, at the girls' side..." I raised my pierced eyebrow. "That means a lot, right?" I chuckled.

"So... I hate Beck!" I said smiling bitterly. "Okay? I can't stand in the same place with him for a long time... After our break-up he stands up for everyone except for me. When Cat left me without eyebrows, he protected her and he helped Andre tie me at the table with handcuffs. When that earthquake occured, he protected Cat. Really? Really Beck?" I finished my coffee and took a deep breath to continue.

"Whatever... Okay... Now, I'm gonna tell you about another one I hate..." I paused and narrowed my eyes. "Sinjin." I muttered. "I'm serious. That guy is a nightmare! I have my personal stalker! When I was dating Beck..." I stopped. "When I was dating Beck Sinjin was too scared to bother me just like he does now..." I looked at my hands. "You know... Yesterday, I caught him into my bathroom." I stated. "He was smelling my shampoo!" I shouted.

"Okay... That's the end of this video. I'm hungry and I can't sit here and think of people I hate just to entertain you!" I told to the camera sarcastically. "So, bye." I muttered and turned the camera off.

I threw the remote control of the camera at the desk and lay on my bed.

_I hate Beck so much..._

* * *

**Oh yeah... We got it... She hates Beck. :D Now, if you liked it, or not, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me yout opinion!**


	2. Jade Still Hates People

__**Okay... You requested more 'People Jade hates'... It was pretty hard to think people she hates, but I got it! And I'm working on another video about people she hates... So, alert this story! xD Whatever... I hope you'll like it! **

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Jade Still Hates People_

She entered her bedroom frustrated. She sat on her bed and threw her phone at the desk forcefully. She was about to visit Cat, but she had called her to cancel it. Cat's brother had an accident with the toothpaste again. Jade couldn't really understand how someone could have an _accident _with the _toothpaste_ but, she couldn't care less...

So, she grabbed the camera which was behind her bed and placed it on her desk. She took the remote and turned the camera on.

"Well, hi. I really don't know what to do, and since I haven't told you about all the people I hate, I decided to make another video about people I hate. So, I don't have a sign, because I decided to make a video like, two seconds ago." She stated and rolled her eyes.

"Okay... Guess what... I _still _hate Beck. Yeah... No surprise for everyone I guess... But I had to tell you. He hasn't still apologized to me for his awful way to break up with me. But I'm okay with it... I'm serious. I'm totally okay with it..." She muttered and looked at her hands.

"Also, I hate Cat's brother. Okay? That weirdo is reason why I don't know what to do and I'm sitting here talking to a camera alone and making this stupid video. You're probably laughing right now, because you think what I said was funny... But IT'S NOT! Okay? It's not funny! I don't know what to do because that silly dude had an accident with the toothpaste! Are we serious? How can you have an accident with a toothpaste?" She paused. "Anyway... Cat's brother has one of my favorite bras. He took it while Cat was trying to tell me a funny joke, which she never told me, and he wore it. Then, he used it as a tissue... Eww... Can you imagine? Of course you can't! You can't imagine how horrible and disgusting that boy is!" She sighed in frustration.

"Whatever. Have I told you that I hate Beck? Yeah, I have... But listen to this..." She cleared her throat. "He was doing a movie. And he asked me to play one of the main roles. I accepted, because he said he would pay me. And he did, but he told me that I had to play the stupid girl! Can you imagine me being stupid? And he is the reason why Cat disappointed by that stupid guy who dated only with blondes..." Jade stopped and looked ta the camera without talking. She just shook her head and continued.

"I hate Hayley and Tara. Do you remember those girls? Their singing was awful, but they beat me and Cat at the singing competition because the judge was Hayley's daddy..." She rolled her eyes. "And that chic named Hayley, hit on my boyfriend! Well... He was my boyfriend then... But we took revenge... Even though I needed Tori to help me..." She frowned.

"What I was saying? Oh right! I was telling you who people I hate. Okay... I hate Beck. But I think I had mentioned him _a lot_ to the previous video, right? But he deserves it. I mean... Did you hear that every day girls stay out of his RV, waiting for him to get out in order to ask him for a ride at school? And what do you think he does? He accepts it... Ugh! When we were dating, girls were too scared to ask him for a ride..." She chuckled.

"Now... Let's continue. Do you remember Ms Lee? That crazy old woman who paid for one of my plays? Well... She paid for it and I thank her, but she made me give her untalented daughter a part at my play! Her daughter couldn't sing, she couldn't dance, she couldn't act! So, me and Tori left her hanging from the ceiling until the end of the play." She smiled with an evil smile. "And I'm glad we did!" She added happily. "But that stupid woman still hates me and Tori for that." She muttered. "Well... Actually, I couldn't care less..." She commented and shrugged.

"I was about to tell you how much I hate Beck, but I would be boring and predictable. So, I'm gonna tell you how much I hate Lane. That dude is awful. He uses those weird lotions for his hands all the time and he tries to _solve our problems_... He thinks that every teenager is messed up! Personally, I think only Cat is messed up." She paused. "And Tori. And Trina. And Robbie. And Beck. Of course Beck! He's so messed up! I hate him!" She shouted at the camera irritated. She took a deep breath.

"Okay... Time to relax... I'm gonna continue. What about that dude who hit on me while I was on a _date _with Vega? I can't remember his name... Oh, well... Whatever. He and his brainless friend... Wait. Is 'brainless' a word? Well... Actually I don't really care but... Ugh! Just forget it! They hit on me and Tori. And I can understand why the dude hit on me, but the other guy must be pretty blind..." She raised her pierced eyebrow. "So... They didn't understand anything! Since we sang them 'Take a hint' and they... got the message. Actually that's what we thought... Because the next day they appeared on the play me and Tori were starring. So, we started running to avoid them. Can you believe it? Me? Running away? Whatever..." She rolled her eyes.

"Well... I also hate Andre's grandma. Okay? Andre is a really good guy, but his grandma is totally crazy! One day, I went to Andre's house with Beck, and she started screaming because she thought Devil had _marked _me in my arm with a star..." She sighed. "She thought my tattoo was one of Devil's signs..." She rolled her eyes.

"Um... Who else? Beck? Yeah, I think you understood how much I hate Beck. He broke up with me using the worst way, he didnn't apologize, he started flirting with other girls, he tried to kiss Tori, he didn't even killed himself... You know all these stuff..." She mumbled. "So... I guess we're done here. Good. I was bored anyway..." She added and closed the camera using the remote.

* * *

**Here it is! Don't forget to alert in order to read Jade's next video... It's gonna be about people she hates... But a little different... ;P Anyway... Please REVIEWWW!**


	3. Facts Jade loves about people she hates

__**Okay... This isn't very big, but it's different! Did you freak out with the title? "Facts Jade loves about people she hates"... WOW! That's big... But, in this video, Jade is going to tell you some facts she liked about people she hates. Like... She hates Robbie, right? But there's something he did that Jade thinks was amazing... Read to find out!**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Facts Jade loves about people she hates_

Jade turned the camera on and grabbed the cup of coffee next to her. She took a sip and started talking. "So... I read your comments on my videos, and I'm so glad you liked them, blah, blah, blah... So, I decided to make another video dedicated to people I hate, blah, blah, blah..." She mumbled and faked a smile at the camera.

"Attention! This video is different! I'm gonna talk about people I hate, but I'm going to tell you some things I love about them!" She stated. "You didn't get it? I was sure about that..." She commented. "But you'll understand soon." She added.

"Okay... First, I hate Beck, right? Well... There are some things I love about him, right?" She paused. "Hmm... No. No, I don't think there's something I love about him... So, let's move to the next person I hate!" She suggested and took a sip from her coffee.

"I hate Tori. But she had helped me before. She had helped me get back together with Beck one time, and I really appreciate that. Also, she had helped me with one of my plays. She found a woman who wanted to pay for my play! Then... She refused to kiss Beck, because she thought I was her friend. Well... I'm not her friend, I want you to know that. And I refused to perform at the Platinum Music Awards because she refused to kiss Beck. That's it." She stopped and sighed. "What else? At her first week at HA, I faked that she hit me and she took detention, but when she found out the truth, she didn't tell anything to the teachers..." She paused and frowned. "You know... If you listened to me for the first time, you probably thought that Tori is my friend. But she's not! Don't be stupid and think she's a good girl... Because she's not! And that's why I hate her!" She shouted.

"Okay... The next person I hate is Festus. Ugh! That man is totally creepy and disgusting! But... One day, he broke his leg and Trina with Robbie had to replace him. So, they messed things up. And it was hilarious watching them throwing sandwiches and food to the kids..." She chuckled.

"Also... I hate Robbie. But he seems like he loves Cat. And Cat's my friend, so I think that despite his stupidity he can make my friend happy... Also, when that dude dumped her because she wasn't blonde, Robbie comforted her. He wrote a song for her!" Jade stated surprised. "That was pretty sweet... But I still hate him." She added and took a sip from her coffee.

"Okay... Who else do I hate? Oh, right! Trina! Oh my God, I hate Trina!" Jade exclaimed angrily. "But she tortures Tori everyday and that's enough for me... I just love the fact that there's another person that tortures the younger Vega sister..." She stated with an evil smile.

"Then... I hate Andre's grandma. Remember? Well... When Tori had to go to school by car, Andre offered driving her. And his grandma made sure that Tori would end up with a weird creme in her hands..." Jade chuckled. "It was really funny watching Tori with dirty hands entering the school..." Jade bit her lip in order to stoop laughing.

"What else? I hate Sinjin. Right? Right. But, one day, he found a pair of scissors and gave them to me. Even thought he asked me out then, it was pretty good the fact that I had new scissors!" She stated happily.

"Also, I hate Ms Lee. But that woman, when she found out that we left her daughter hanging from the ceiling, she let me and Tori continue the play for the whole week. And, because of her, my dad thought that I wasn't untalented and, for the first time in my life, he liked something I did. Because that psycho woman paid for my play..." Jade muttered. She smiled and drank a little from her coffee.

"Um... What else...? Oh! I got it... I hate Lane. Remember? I hate him! But, when everyone thought that Tori hit me, he gave her detention and he made her clean the Black Box Theater after a food fight." She paused. "I swear, it was the funniest thing I have ever seen, watching Tori full of food..." Her lips formed an evil smile.

"Do I have more? Yes, I have... I have told you that I hate Cat's brother, right? Well... That dude is weird, stupid, freakish, disgusting... But he had spilled some ketchup on Beck's hair one day... I was at Cat's house to help her write a play for our semester project, and Beck came to her house to take his history book, which was found in my bag." She paused. "I don't know how Beck's book went into my bag, but I checked it and I didn't see any girl names on it..." She smiled slightly. "Whatever. When he came, I gave him his book, but Cat's brother stormed in her room and started throwing ketchup. I hid behind Beck and Cat's brother threw some ketchup on Beck's hair..." Jade chuckled. "I guarantee it was pretty funny." She commented.

"Okay... I guess there's no more to say. I don't know if I'm gonna make more videos soon, but... you know... whatever." She muttered and turned the camera off.

* * *

**That's it. I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW! Also, I just thought of something else... I'm gonna make a video in which she talks about groups of people she hates... Whatever... REVIEWWWWW! Pleaseeeeeee... :DDDDD**


	4. What Jade loved about Beck

__**Oh my God this is so short! But I'm really uninspired... :( Sorry! This chapter is requested. What Jade loves about Beck? Nothing. But she _loved _a lot of things... Please enjoy! Another 'People I hate' coming soon! What groups of people does Jade hate?**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_What I loved about the person I hate the most_

Jade threw herself on her bed and lay. She stared at the ceiling, having nothing to do _at all_... She took a look at the clock. Cat would probably be with her brother at the hospital, just like every Thursday.

Jade sighed and grabbed her laptop next to her. She went online on her Slap page. No one else was online... Well... No one else except for Beck. But she wasn't gonna talk to him no matter what... She looked at her last video's comments.

Many people liked the idea of her loving something about Tori, Trina, Cat's brother, Robbie... But there were a lot of comments from people who wanted to say what she loved about Beck...

Well... Actually, there wasn't _anything _she liked about him. Everything he did made her sick. If she dated him, she would make a video telling what she loved about Beck, and why. But, at that moment, there was nothing that she loved.

_He was the person she hated the most..._

Suddenly, she sat up. "I got it!" She exclaimed happily, well as much _happy _as _Jade _can be...

She stood up and went to her desk. She grabbed her camera and placed it on her desk. She sat on her bed and took the remote control. She looked at the camera and turned it on.

"Okay... I really don't know why I'm making this video... I'm just too bored and I got sick and tired from your stupid comments saying that I should make a video telling you what I love about Beck." She paused. "Guess what! There's NOTHING I love about Beck. I hate him. I _entirely _hate him." She sighed. "But there are a few things I _loved _about him when we were dating..." She added.

"Let's start. I loved it when he was making stupid faces. I _loved _it. Despite the fact that I hate laughing and he made me laugh. But I just loved the fact that he could look horrible. I'm serious. One day, he was making stupid faces and he was looking ugly. _Really _ugly." She finished and chuckled.

"Okay... What else do I _loved _about him? I loved how a great actor he was... He still is a great actor, but I don't want to admit it anymore... And I hate the fact that he's a good actor. But, before our break-up, I loved it." She muttered.

"Um... It's really hard to say something good about him, although I'm talking about the past..." She shook her head. "Anyway... What else? Ugh... Oh! I found it! I loved the way he was overprotective. Yeah... You may not know it, but he was very protective. I mean... He wasn't the bad kind of protective, like... _jealous_... But he was just _protective_. Just this. When Tori hit my during a lesson about stage fighting, Beck was there for me. And when we were alone, he was asking me all the time if I was okay..." She explained.

"Now... I'm gonna tell you some adjectives that I _could_ use to describe him." She cleared her throat. "Sweet, protective, lovely, ugh... hot, clever, caring, awesome." She faked a smile.

"And now, some adjectives that I _can _use to describe him." She paused. "Stupid, rude, stupid, weak, stupid, annoying, _stupid_, pig, wait that's not an adjective..." She shrugged. "Whatever... Let's continue... Stupid, selfish, deceitful, insincere, mean, jerk..." She paused. "Did I mention the word 'stupid'? Anyway... And many other adjectives that I'm too bored to mention." She said.

"Anyway... I really don't know what else I can tell you about what I loved about Beck..." She mumbled. "Maybe... I loved the fact that he always followed me. When I was mad and I left from somewhere, he always used to follow me and try to calm me down. Like the day Tori made him got fired. I left angrily their table and Beck ran behind me to calm me down..." She paused. "He didn't make it." She commented.

She sighed. "Okay... I'm bored and I don't know what else to say. I hope you liked it. If you didn't, I don't care." She stated. "So... Until my next video... Keep calm and hate Beck!" She finished and turned the camera off.

She smiled and told to herself, "I like this video..."

* * *

**Here it is! Please REVIEWWWWW! Pleaseeeeee! :DDDD**


	5. Please READ!

_NOTE_

**Okay... I know I promised one last chapter about groups of people she hates, but I kinda forgot about this story and I posted like a new story. An one-shot. I'm so sorry! If you want to read it, go there: **

** s/8705328/1/Groups-Of-People-I-Hate**

**Sorry again! D:  
**


End file.
